


Mother's Day Breakfast

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: A young child decides to make a Mother's Day breakfast.Dedicated to all the mothers out there.





	Mother's Day Breakfast

At the crack of dawn the boy stood up, opened the door to his "room", and went into the kitchen. Today was a special day, the teacher had told them, and he wanted to be ready. Sure his aunt liked to yell at him a lot, but at least she never hit him like his uncle or cousin did.

He opened the cook book, and found a recipe he thought he could do... his aunt had once mentioned she liked it, but never made it herself. At six he was still too short to reach so he put a chair against the kitchen counter, and looked through the cabinets. Fortunately, all the ingredients he needed were there.

The boy took out the flour and baking soda, cream of tartar, salt, and sugar. He then pre-heated the oven, and greased up a round baking dish.

Next he started to whisk the flour and other ingredients, until he had a nice dough. This took him almost half an hour, but the end result was worth it: he had a nice round dough which he now put in the dish, and carved an X in the top, just as it said in the recipe book.

Now the bread went into the oven, and he decided to cook up a normal breakfast as well for his family. He took a skillet and started to fry up some eggs and bacon, keeping an eye on the oven for his bread.

Another forty minutes later and everything was ready: the scent of a nice Irish soda bread permeated through the household, and the breakfast table was decked with the good china, all ready for consumption.

His uncle came down the stairs first. "I say Pet, how did you get down before me? That smells wonderful..." he called up the stairs... then he saw the cook.  
"You..." he said with distaste. "What have you done, boy?" He glared at the young child.

"What are you on about?" His aunt spoke as she too came downstairs. "Is that... soda bread I smell?"

She rounded the corner, and saw the boy. "Freak! What are you doing out of your cupboard?!" she shrieked.

"I... I made you an Irish Soda Bread auntie, and breakfast, for mother's day," he stammered.

"With _my_ ingredients?!" His aunt shrieked again. "How dare you!"

"Cupboard, boy..." his uncle grumbled, and took a threatening step towards the boy.

The child winced, "But auntie... I made it especially for you..." he said in a small voice, backing out of the kitchen.

"Inside, now!" his uncle bellowed. Suppressing tears, the boy locked himself in. His cousin stamped down the stairs a bit later, and the boy heard them enjoy the breakfast and bread, while he was locked inside.

Much later that day he was let out to clean the house, and his aunt informed him that he was _allowed_ to cook breakfast for them from now on, but that any spilled ingredients would be taken out of his hide with his uncle's belt.

The boy never even got to taste his own bread.

–-

Just over thirty years later, James Michael and his sister Elizabeth Lily stood up early, and made their way to the house's kitchen. James was nine-almost-ten, and Liz was an adorable seven year old. Their younger brother and sister, a pair of twins, were still sleeping, but they'd be allowed to help later.

James and Liz made a mess of the kitchen, but managed to prepare a nice breakfast nonetheless. Around 8 am their father came downstairs along with the "terror twins" Sirius Remus and Rose Molly. Sirius and Rose were allowed to help deck the table, while their father cleaned up a bit and served a good pot of tea.

"Well done kids, your mum will love it," he smiled at them. He was no longer the little boy who cowered in his cupboard, no he was a respected man now and happily married for over ten years.

Leaving James in charge of his siblings, he went upstairs to wake up his wife. Not surprising him one bit, she was already awake when he re-entered the master bedroom.  
"Morning love, and happy mother's day. The kids made you breakfast, want to come down?"

"How much of a disaster is it?" she asked with a laugh on her voice.

"They're growing up too fast," he said with a sigh. "I only had to clean a little... James and Liz did a wonderful job. You gave me beautiful children, love."

"And you made me the happiest mother in the world," his wife beamed back at him and kissed him.

"Mummy! Breakfast!" a yell came from downstairs, and it was good timing too, or the kids' parents would really have been late...


End file.
